


27.

by larry_hystereks



Series: tour verse - ii [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday's, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: another year, another year older.or a brief introspection into dan's twenty-seventh birthday.





	27.

27 starts underneath the covers. 

Headphones in his ears, eyes closed, trying not to focus too hard on the slight smell of their hotel bed in the middle of Poland.

27 starts with a hand in his, a squeeze of fingers.

He takes a deep breath through his nose.

And lets 27 begin.

 

 

There’s a few minutes where he forgets. Where his eyes are only just opening, the warm sun peaking through the drawn curtains.

Where he registers the presence of a warm body against his side, one that turns, smiles, presses lips to his cheek.

He forgets.

“Happy birthday, Daniel.”

And then he remembers.

 

 

There’s breakfast at the venue. 

Phil’s called ahead and had it delivered, local Polish sweets lining the tables of their dressing room.

A glance at his watch, half an hour until they have to go meet their fans, half an hour until hundreds of people wishing him a happy birthday.

It settles with a mixture of warmth and discomfort over him, warmth as a burst of chocolate and sweet cake runs over his tongue, discomfort when Phil waves a silly party hat one of the crew members had brought along for him.

Dan smiles anyway, taking the hat.

Snaps a picture, posts it.

27 in the caption.

He pockets his phone.

 

 

A missed call from his mother that he returns in between shows. 

A text from his brother.

A missed call from Kath, text from Martyn, twitter notifications from friends and coworkers.

His phone ends up on the coffee table of their dressing room, another pastry, crunchier from the exposed air.

“How are you feeling?”

He asks because he knows.

It gets a bit harder as the numbers grow larger. Despite being happier, overall, both currently and recently, with himself and with his relationships, this day still sits heavy on his shoulders.

A reminder.

Dan just shrugs in response, letting the warm feeling of Phil’s head on his shoulder wash over his entire body as he continues to eat his pastry.

Usually his birthdays are heavily planned out, orchestrated to leave little room for crisis, surrounded by friends, or just by Phil, but structured regardless.

Today there’s almost too much down time, nothing to keep busy when he’s not on stage.

His phone, his social media, the thing he uses to relax in between shows or intermissions only serves to cloud his brain more.

“Play a game with me?”

Phil’s got his phone in his hand, an app loaded on his phone, his head still unmoved from Dan’s shoulder.

A distraction.

Structure.

Dan loves him just a bit more.

 

 

The crowd sings to him. 

He thought they might, but he didn’t expect it like this.

They’re loud, deafeningly so.

It matches Phil’s voice, loud over his mic.

Dan smiles and laughs, a real one.

 

 

The car ride back to their hotel is short.

Just long enough for fingers to slide between his own.

 

 

He puts on only a pair of boxers and an oversized t-shirt after his shower.

The rooms lights have dimmed, but there’s flickering, a different kind of light.

His eyes land to the center of bed where Phil’s sat cross-legged with a cupcake in his hand, other hand cupped around the flame from the candle.

Dan melts, his heart, his body into the bed across from Phil.

Phil sings, softer than the ones from earlier, all smiles.

Dan returns it, always.

“Make a wish, Dan.”

In a new country, with his life partner, loved. 

He blows it out.

Even though he doesn’t really have to.

 

 

_fin._


End file.
